


(He Ain't Gonna) Marry Me

by Suchafangirl23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sad Dean Winchester, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: "It's Cas," Dean tells his reflection. "You can do this for Cas."





	(He Ain't Gonna) Marry Me

“Come on, Winchester,” Dean grouses to his reflection in the bathroom mirror. “It’s Cas. You can do this for Cas.” He adjusts his black tie and swallows back the emotions that rise in his throat. He sniffs as he adjusts his suit’s sleeves. He feels the hot sting of tears and wipes the moisture away. He braces himself against the sink as the first quiet sob escapes his lungs. He lets himself cry for a minute before getting it together. 

He nods to his reflection as he wipes away stray tears, fixing himself with trembling hands. “For Cas,” he whispers in a gruff voice. 

Cas’ childhood home is packed today, Dean notices as he moves through a flood of family members. For which groom, he can’t tell. He pats his pants pockets and lets out a sigh of relief. He remembered his flask. It’s a comforting weight in his pocket and he’ll need it if he’s going to get through this without breaking down. 

“Excuse me,” he says, squeezing between two older women. One of them snatches his sleeve before he can get to far away though. He looks back at the woman, “Yes, ma’am?” He asks. 

The woman is at least seventy but looks amazing. Her white hair is curled with a bright blue bow sitting on one of the curls. The blue goes perfect with her eyes. Eyes that seem oddly familiar…

“Dean Winchester,” the woman says, voice strong, “is that you?”

Dean blinks, before nodding hesitantly. “Uh...yes, ma’am.”

Hes gathered into a surprisingly strong hug. She smells like lilac and cinnamon. He hugs back, even though he has no idea who she is. 

“It’s been so long!” The woman exclaims, giving a final squeeze before holding him at arm's length. She whistles. Dean feels a blush grace his cheeks. “I always said you’d turn out to be quite the looker, and I was right.” She pats his shoulder before letting him go. “I haven’t seen you since you were knee high to a grasshopper.” 

“Nana Novak?” He asks, eyes widening in recognition. The eyes make so much sense now. He pulls her into a tight hug, kissing her forehead. She laughs and pats his cheek when he pulls away. “I’m so happy to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too, dear,” she smiles. “Though, I had hoped it would be you standing with my grandson,” she sighs, “I suppose that Mick isn’t too bad, but he’s no you. Nice enough boy.”

“Nana Novak…” he trails off. She raises a hand, shushing him. 

“Why are you here, Dean?” She asks. “I’m damn thrilled to see you but you’re in so much pain.” He opens his mouth to disagree but he’s shushed again. “Don’t think I didn’t feel that flask in your pocket, Dean. I’m old, but I’m not dumb. Or blind.” Nana Novak casts a look to her grandson. She smiles sadly before saying, “why are you doing this to yourself, dear?”

Dean has to take in a shuddering breath. “He’s my best friend, Nana,” he says, voice choked. He smiles, teary eyed. “Gotta support the best friend.”

Her eyes show so much sadness. “Oh, honey,” she says, voice a soft murmur, “You stay next to Nana, okay? We’ll get through this together.” 

Dean lets out the realest laugh he’s had all day and nods. “Yes, ma’am. Where we sitting?” He takes her hand, hooking it in the crook of his arm as she teeters her way to her chair. 

When Castiel comes over, Dean isn’t prepared at all. He hadn’t really been talking much to his best friend. Told himself he was too busy with the garage. In reality, he was just heart broken and working up the courage to come and show his support. He isn’t ready for this at all. 

Cas looks beautiful in his pure white tux. His eyes are bluer than Dean’s ever seen. They shine with happiness and love. His hair is it’s usual bird’s nest, making Dean give a small smile. Cas kisses Nana Novak on the cheek and gives her a tight hug. When he sees Dean next to her, his face lights up even more. 

Dean’s heart shatters a bit. He plasters on a big grin. 

“Heya, Cas,” He says, voice chipper, “looking good, man.”

“Dean!” His best friend exclaims before launching into his arms. Cas holds tightly to him. Dean pats him on the back and allows himself a small, selfish moment. He clutches Cas tightly, closing his eyes against the pain, then releases him. 

“I didn’t think you were coming,” Cas says, “you never answered my calls or messages,” he adds, voice oddly sad. 

“Sorry, man,” Dean says, sincere. “Been real busy at the shop lately.” He explains, scratching the back of his head. 

Cas goes to say something, but the wedding music starts up. Cas’ eyes grow wide.

“Better go, baby,” Nana says kindly, “don’t want to leave Mick waiting.” 

Cas smiles, casting one last look to Dean before striding off. Dean lets out a pained breath and reaches for the flask. He takes a swig and relishes the burn the cheap whiskey gives him. Nana looks at him in sympathy. He offers her a sad smile, putting the flask away. 

His hands are shaking. 

“You know,” Nana starts, “If you want to sneak off, I won’t tell anybody.” She looks at him, blue eyes understanding. “I’ll tell him you got sick and had to leave.”

He swallows. “Why?”

“You love him,” she says simply. “You love him and now you’re torturing yourself watching him get married to someone else. You’re a damned fool and it's your own fault because you never said anything but no one deserves that pain.” She tilts her head towards the gate. “Go, dear. I’ll cover for you.” She slips something into his hand and pats it. “Call me and we’ll have tea and catch up. I’ve missed you. Now, get out of here, honey.”

He kisses her on the forehead as he stands. “Thank you, nana. I’ll call you soon.” 

“Of course, dear.” She pats his cheek, “Take care of yourself.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

He looks one last time at Cas. He’s smiling at Mick. They look happy. Cas looks happy. He smiles sadly. 

“See you around, Cas," he whispers, turning around and walking out of the gate.


End file.
